User blog:UltimateDespairDaniel/UltimateDespairDaniel's Thumbnails
Have the same blog at Death Battle Wiki but I'm bringing it here as well Alcor vs Elizabeth.jpg|Alcor(Devil Survivor 2) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Metal_Sonic_vs_Zero.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V1 Metal_Sonic_vs_Zero_V2.jpg|Metal Sonic vs Zero V2 George_vs_Aruthur.jpg|George(Lost Dimensions) vs Arthur(Fire Emblem) Chie_Satonaka_vs_Mako_Mankanshoku.jpg|Chie Satonaka(Persona 4) vs Mako Mankanshoku(Kill la Kill) Eliza vs Elizabeth.jpg|Eliza(Skullgirls) vs Elizabeth(Persona 3) Thor vs Cloud DBX.jpg|Thor vs Cloud Laharl vs Chou-Chou.jpg|Laharl(Disgaea) vs Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) Corrin vs Hibiki.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) Tournament Thumbnail .jpeg Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin.jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin King Shadow vs Evil Cole.jpg Hibiki vs Corrin Female Version .jpg|Hibiki Kuze vs Corrin(Female Version) Etna vs Blanc.jpg|Etna(Disgaea) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Platinum vs Flonne.jpg|Platinum the Trinity(BlazBlue) vs Flonne(Disgaea) Yamato vs Tsubaki.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Aigis vs Noel V2.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Noel Vermillion(Blazblue) Black Star vs Bang.jpg|Black Star(Soul Eater) vs Bang Shishigami(Blazblue) Yuuki vs Jungo.jpg|Yuuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Jungon Torii(Devil Survivor 2) Killa vs Velvet.jpg|Killa(Disgaea 5) vs Velvet Crowe(Tales of Berseria) Noctis vs Akira.jpg|Noctis Lucis Caelum(Final Fantasy XV) vs Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) Izuru vs Sho.jpg|Izuru Kamukura(Danganronpa 2) vs Sho Minazuki(Persona 4 Arena Ultimax) Noire vs Alys.jpg|Noire(Hyperdimension) vs Alys(Mugen Souls) Emizel vs Death the Kid.jpg|Death Emizel(Disgaea 4) vs Death the Kid(Soul Eater) Valkenhayn vs Fenrich.jpg|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing(Blazblue) vs Fenrich(Disgaea 4) CC Sadist vs Iris Heart.jpg|CC Sadist(Mugen Souls) vs Iris Heart(Hyperdimesnion) Yu Narukami vs Ruby Rose.png|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Weiss vs Sakuya UDD.jpg|Weiss Schnee(RWBY) vs Sakuya(Stella Glow) Lucina vs Naoto.jpg|Lucina(Fire Emblem) vs Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) Prinny vs King DDD.jpg|Hero Prinny(Disgaea) vs King DDD(Kirby) Rin vs Danny .jpg|Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) vs Danny Phantom Joe vs Hazama.jpg|Joe(Devil Survivor 2) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Alm vs Erza.jpg|Alm(Fire Emblem Echoes) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Yukiko vs Pyrrha.jpg|Yukiko Amagi(Persona 4) vs Pyrrha Nikos(RWBY) Neptune vs Pit.jpg|Neptune(Hyperdimension) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Tico vs Nu 13 V1.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V1 Tico vs Nu 13 V2.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V2 Naoto Shirogane vs Naoto Kurogane.jpg|Naoto Shirogane(Persona 4) vs Naoto Kurogane(Blazblue) Scourge vs Corrin.jpg|Scourge the Hedgehog(Archie Comics) vs Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) Tico vs Nu-13 V3.jpg|Tico(Devil Survivor 2) vs Nu-13(Blazblue) V3 Chou-Chou vs Neptune.jpg|Chou-Chou(Mugen Souls) vs Neptune(Hyperdimension) Henry vs Nagito V2.jpg|Henry(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Nagito Komeda(Danganronpa 2) Natsu vs Bullet.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Bullet(Blazblue) Naoto vs Valvatorez.jpg|Naoto Kurogane vs Valvatroez(Disgaea 4) Rachel vs Margaret.jpg|Rachael Alucard(Blazblue) vs Margaret(Persona 4) Grovyle vs Lucina.jpg|Grovyle(Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) vs Lucina(Fire Emblem Awakening) Takumi vs Yuno V2.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa) vs Yuno Gasai(Future Diary) V2 Adachi vs Hazama.jpg|Tohru Adachi(Persona 4) vs Hazama(Blazblue) V2 Mao vs Ragna.jpg|Mao(Disgaea 3) vs Ragna(Blazblue) Yukari vs Sinon.jpg|Yukari Takeba(Persona 3) vs Sinon(Sword Art Online) Misaka vs Laxus.jpg|Misaka Mikoto vs Laxus Drayer(Fairy Tail) Mitsuru vs Caeldori.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Caeldori(Fire Emblem Fates) Mitsuru vs Elesis .jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Elesis(Elsword) Red-Haired Battle Royale .jpg|Battle Royale Hibiki vs Peko.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Peko Pekoyama(Danganronpa 2) Hibiki vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladona(RWBY) Goro Akechi vs Hibiki Kohaku.jpg|Goro Akechi(Persona 5) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Laharl-Chan vs Minako .jpg|Laharl-Chan(Disgaea D2) vs Minako Arisato(Persona 3) Kokonoe vs Mao.jpg|Kokonoe Mercury(Blazblue) vs Mao(Disgaea 3) Monokuma vs Korosensei.jpg|Monokuma(Danganronpa) vs Korosensei(Assassination Classroom) Azreal vs Jotaro.jpg|Azrael(Blazblue) vs Jotaro Kujo(JoJo Bizarre Adventure) Seth vs Hibiki.jpg|Seth(Under Night In-Birth) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Terumi vs Raven.jpg|Yuki Terumi(Blazblue) vs Raven(Guilty Gear) Koro vs Mono.jpg|Korosensei vs Monkuma V2 Sicily vs Nepgear.jpg|Sicily(Disgaea D2) vs Nepgear(Hyperdimension) Chie vs Makoto.jpg|Chie Satonka(Persona 4) vs Makoto Nanaya(Blazblue) Yu vs Jotaro TN.jpg|Yu Narukami(Persona 4) vs Jotaro Kujo(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Eizen vs Reaper.jpg|Eizen(Tales of) vs Reaper(Overwatch) Hallelujah vs Rin.jpg|Hallelujah(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) vs Rin Okumura(Blue Exorcist) Erza vs Nozomi.jpg|Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) vs Nozomi(Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse) Hibiki vs Akame.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Akame (Akame ga Kill) Konoe vs Hilda.jpg|Konoe A. Mercury(Blazblue) vs Hilda(Stella Glow) Mitsuru vs Kagura.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) vs Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) Olivia vs Mitsuru.jpg|Olivia(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona 3) Jubei vs Kakashi.jpg|Jubei(Blazblue) vs Kakashi Hatake(Naruto) Susanoo vs Susanoo.jpg|Susanoo(Akame ga Kill) vs Susanoo(Blazblue) Olivia vs Akame .jpg|Olivia(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Akame(Blazblue) Carl Clover vs Edward Eric.jpg|Carl Clover(Blazblue) vs Edward Elric(Full Metal Alchemist) Akira vs Robin.jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs Robin(Fire Emblem Awakening) Yamato vs Jin.jpg|Yamato Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Jin Kisaragi(Blazblue) Makoto Sako vs Tsubaki Yayoi.jpg|Makoto Sako(Devil Survivor 2) vs Tsubaki Yayoi(Blazblue) Hibiki DEATH BATTLE.jpg|Random Alys vs Noire.jpg|Alys(Mugen Souls) vs Noire(Hyperdimension) V2 Homura vs Hakumen.jpg|Homura vs Hakumen Miyako vs Kagura.jpg|Miyako Hotsuin(Devil Survivor 2) vs Kagura(Fairy Tail) UDD Battle Royale .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Seth(Under Night IN-BIRTH) Natsu vs Leone.jpg|Natsu Dragneel(Fairy Tail) vs Leone(Akame ga Kill) Es vs Ruby.jpg|Es(Blazblue) vs Ruby Rose(RWBY) Etna vs Blanc V2.jpg|Etna(Disgaea) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Amane vs Hinako.jpg|Amane(Blazblue) vs Hinako Kujou(Devil Survivor 2) Hibiki Kuze vs Arata.jpg|Hibiki Kuze(Devil Survivor 2) vs Arata(Digimon) Azrael vs Enkidu.jpg|Azrael(Blazblue) vs Enkidu(Under Night IN-BIRTH) Eltnum vs Miyako.jpg Akira vs Ryuko.jpg|Akira Kurusu vs Ryuko Takumi vs Hibiki.jpg Natsu vs Yaiba V2.jpg|Natsu Dragneel vs Yaiba V2 Kagura vs Kirito.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Kirito(SAO) Kagura vs Erza.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Erza Scarlet(Fairy Tail) Mako vs Makoto.jpg|Mako vs Makoto Marina vs Vert.jpg|Marina(Mugen Souls) vs Vert(Hyperdimension) Anna vs Ewan.jpg|Anna(Fire Emblem) vs Ewan(Stella Glow) Hibiki vs Suzune.jpg|Hibiki vs Suzune Celica vs Rise.jpg Megaman vs Kiibo.jpg Kokochi_vs_Mao.jpg Link vs Revya.jpg Naoya vs Velvet .jpg|Naoya vs Velvet Crowe Azura vs Aqua.jpg|Azura(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Aqua(Konosuba) Flonne vs Pit.jpg|Flonne(Disgaea) vs Pit(Kid Icarus) Kokichi vs 5th.jpg|Kokichi Ouma(Danganronpa V3) vs Reisuke Houjou(Future Diary) Homura vs Minato.jpg|Homura(Puella Magi Madoka Magica) vs Minato(Persona 3) Elesis vs Himeno .jpg Lambda vs Giselle.jpg Akira vs Grovyle .jpg Yukiko vs Tsubaki.jpg Rozalin vs Noire.jpg Junko vs Adachi.jpg Baiken vs Yuimaru.jpg|Baiken(Guilty Gear) vs Yukimaru(Disgaea 2) Cordeila vs Tsubaki.jpg Neptune vs Chou-Chou.jpg Neptune vs Chou-Chou V2.jpg Soul vs Link.jpg|Soul Skyheart(Mugen Souls) vs Link(Legend of Zelda) Morgan vs Izuku.jpg|Morgan(Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Izuku(MHA) Flonne vs Yellow Heart.jpg Labyrs vs White Heart.jpg Minato vs Es.jpg|Minato Arisato(Persona 3) vs Es(XBlaze) FR Akira vs Grovyle .jpg|Akira Kurusu(Persona 5) vs Grovyle(PMD) Agito vs Hazama.jpg|Agito(Lost Dimensions) vs Hazama(Blazblue) Susanoo vs Acnologia.jpg Iron Tager vs 2B.jpg Asagi vs Eltnum.jpg Fuka vs IF.jpg Yang vs Bullet.jpg Ryuto vs Nisa V2.jpg Altis vs Platinum.jpg|Altis(Mugen Souls) vs Platinum the Trinity(Blazblue) Gig vs Beerus.jpg Tsukika vs Blanc.jpg|Tsukika Izayoi(Mugen Souls) vs Blanc(Hyperdimension) Nanashi vs Mu-12.jpg|Nanashi(SMT IV) vs Mu-12(Blazblue) Hibiki Kohaku vs Blake.jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Blake Belladonna(RWBY) Aigis vs Lambda.jpg|Aigis(Persona 3) vs Lambda(Blazblue) Reaper vs Doctor Doom.jpg|Reaper(Overwatch) vs Doctor Doom(Marvel) Relius Clover vs Fumi Kanno.jpg|Relius Clover(Blazblue) vs Fumi Kanno(Devil Survivor 2) Safeword vs Sombra.jpg|Safeword(Agents of Mayhem) vs Sombra(Overwatch) Corrin vs Pyrrha.jpg|Corrin(Fire Emblem Fates) vs Pyrrha(RWBY) Almaz vs Ryuto.jpg Sho vs Lucina .jpg|Sho(Lost Dimensions) vs Lucina(Fire Emblem Awakening) Hibiki Kohaku vs Kirito .jpg|Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) vs Kirito(Sword Art Online) Usalia vs Peashy .jpg|Usalia(Disgaea 5) vs Peashy(Hyperdimension) UDD Sephiroth vs Vergil.jpg Kagura vs Zaveid.jpg|Kagura Mutsuki(Blazblue) vs Zavied(Tales of) Dorothy vs Plutia .jpg|Dorothy(Stella Glow) vs Plutia(Hyperdimension) Klaus vs Akechi.jpg|Klaus(Stella Glow) vs Goro Akechi(Persona 5) Takumi vs Shota.jpg|Takumi Hijirihara(Danganronpa Gaiden) vs Shota Aizawa(My Hero Academia) Aizawa vs Takumi DBX.jpg Rose vs Hibiki.jpg|Rose(Tales of) vs Hibiki Kohaku(Blazblue) Sho vs Lucina V2.jpg Category:Blog posts